ToasterBrains (Part of a Zombie's Balanced Breakfast!)
ToasterBrains (previously known as Vdogam3r or Ninjaalpaca on other websites) has been a member of SmashBoards since 2012. Since his account's creation, he has been through multiple hiatus periods due to his life being somewhat more important than goofing around in the SmashBoards Social. As of the final week in June, 2015, ToasterBrains has come out of one of his hiatuses. Personal Life ToasterBrains was born on September 14, 1995. Fast forwarding a little bit, he's a college student in the United States of America with a girlfriend and a lot of time on his hands. His interests include the Japanese language and culture, Nintendo (in general), the Internet, and, of course, the Smash Brothers video game series. Other video games he takes a liking to include the Paper Mario series and the Legend of Zelda series. On the other hand, he strongly dislikes certain games, such as the Call of Duty franchise. He cites the toxic playerbase as a reason, however ironic that may be considering he frequents a Smash Brothers community forum. Role Model One of his role models is Leigh Daniel Avidan, singer of Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, and the Not-So-Grump part of the group Game Grumps. ToasterBrains sees him as inspiration to not take life so depressingly due to a story Avidan told during the 19th episode of the Game Grumps' The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD playthrough. He met Avidan at MAGfest in 2015 and spoke to him about how he has helped him through tough times because of it. Moved, Avidan asked for a hug and a picture. Shitlist Pretty much just MainJPW because he dared to utter the phrase: "Pepsi master race". Trivia * He keeps a close eye on his post count/like count ratio. He doesn't particularly care about how many likes he gets; it's more of a strange obsessive need to keep the likes as far away from his post count as he can manage, kind of like a kill/death ratio in a first person shooter video game. * His avatars usually have some sort of theme to them. For instance, the latest theme to his avatars has to do with the modification of facial hair on the subject of the picture. ** His avatar depicting the genie from Disney's Aladdin sprung from a fad that included stealing a certain user's avatar and using it as their own. He decided to put his own spin on it. * He actively avoids his campus's Super Smash Brothers organization due to their allegedly obnoxious behavior. * ToasterBrains often talks about a spiritual bond with Sehnsucht (Social Thread Fanfic Author), but in reality he just thinks it's fun to be a literary foil. * He notably stays away from social networks such as Tumblr that are notorious for having a large fraction of its population look for anything to be offended by in absolutely anything anybody says. Gallery Those assholes.png|What his page looked like before the formatting was fixed. geeeeeneeee.jpg|His previous avatar. Note the facial hair and sunglasses. ToasterBrains and Danny.jpg|ToasterBrains with messy hair (left) and Danny Sexbang (AKA Leigh Daniel Avidan) (right) __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Users Category:Premium Members